


i’m a sucker for all the subliminal things.

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, exam stress made me do this, kissing!, lapslock, markhyuck being rly soft, sun-kissed hyuck is the best hyuck, they’re rly in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: redamancy(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you ; a love returned in full-alt : the four times minhyung falls in love with donghyuck even more.





	i’m a sucker for all the subliminal things.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo im back with an indulgent shitty fic 
> 
> exam stress made me do this ok <333 i lov markhyuck to bits plis and i MISSSSS HYUCK SO MUCH :(((

it happens when the day strikes golden hour, sunlight streaming through minhyung’s thin curtains and basking his entire room in a warm yellow. beams of sunlight land on his bed, where two boys are lying. 

minhyung lies on his bed, eyes closed but fingers occupied, running them through a red-haired boy’s locks. said red-haired boy is nestled into the crook of minhyung’s neck, and minhyung can feel his small breaths tickling his skin through his shirt. his finger trail down from his hair, opting to rest them at the back of the boy’s neck instead. 

“hyuck,” minhyung softly whispers, not wanting to startle the boy. 

“hmm?” donghyuck blearily hums, eyes still closed shut and shuffling even closer towards minhyung. minhyung tries not to blush. 

minhyung smiles, “you wanna take some pictures? it’s golden hour and i know you think your skin looks best in this lighting.” 

donghyuck visibly stiffens up, and he finally forces one eye open, lips curving into a smile when he sees the rays of sunlight present in minhyung’s room. “thanks, markie,” he pecks minhyung’s cheek. 

donghyuck immediately detaches himself from minhyung, the latter frowning a little when the warmth is gone. however, minhyung feels a different kind of warmth, this time in his heart, when he sees donghyuck, clad in his oversized shirt and collar dangerously open against his sun-kissed skin, exposing his collarbones. the red dye in his hair radiates even more in the sunlight, and donghyuck looks so breathtakingly beautiful like this. 

“markie? phone?” donghyuck pouts, calling his boyfriend. 

minhyung jumps, and hurriedly grabs his phone from the bedside table. “sorry,” he mutters, sliding his thumb on the screen to open the camera. 

“s’okay,” donghyuck taunts. “i know i’m a whole snack, but you really need to tone down on the staring.” 

minhyung blushes scarlet this time, ears turning hot. donghyuck never misses an opportunity to tease him, and let’s face it, minhyung doesn’t really mind. not when his boyfriend is a certain tan boy whose heart is too kind for him, for this world. 

donghyuck gets off minhyung’s bed with a small hop, stumbling a little when his legs land shakily. he shuffles to the plain wall opposite the window. minhyung sits up from his bed, and angles his body, raising his phone at the boy. 

donghyuck’s eyes are closed, eyelashes against his skin softly, gracefully. his right hand in raised to his hair, to attempt a casual pose and the collar at his left shoulder falls off, sliding down to reveal even more skin at his upper arm. the sunlight shining down on him practically _glows_ on his skin, and donghyuck looks like the sun, shining brightly in minhyung’s room, just like he does in minhyung’s life. 

minhyung tries not to sigh when he sees his boyfriend like this, in his element, looking oh-so-ethereal, so beautiful. he loves donghyuck’s tanned skin, always remembering to let the boy know that when he presses butterfly kisses on it. he knows donghyuck was insecure about his skintone, and his blood furies just at the thought of the bullies. donghyuck is breathtaking with his melanin-tinted skin, and minhyung wants him to always know that. 

so, minhyung snaps photos of him on his phone, reminding himself to save them to the folder reserved for donghyuck. he catches the way the sunlight bounces off the boy, illuminating the sheen of the smooth skin. he takes in the way donghyuck looks so relaxed in his skin, in this lighting, how far he has come to loving himself, his skin. 

“done,” minhyung mutters, and donghyuck finally opens his eyes and skips over to the bed, plopping down with a contented sigh. 

the two boys lie down again, this time legs tangled and donghyuck’s back pressing against minhyung’s chest. minhyung feels his heartbeat quicken. donghyuck takes the phone from minhyung’s hand casually, and types in the password (0606), unlocking it. 

before they started dating, minhyung’s gallery was sparse of photos, with the occasional blackmail picture of jeno or a random picture of a sunflower from tumblr. now, it’s littered with thousands of pictures, from his dates with donghyuck, pictures of donghyuck, pictures of road trips with his friends, and there’s still the good ol’ ugly pictures of jeno, this time with two added people named jaemin and renjun. perfect, really. 

there’s one folder that’s reserved for one picture only, and it’s the picture minhyung loves the most. donghyuck is in it of course, but instead of hiding behind the lens like he always does, minhyung is standing beside him, hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. donghyuck is smiling at minhyung, mouth in a wide grin and an arm wrapped around his waist. minhyung is looking at him in the picture, and in his hand is held a big sunflower the size of donghyuck’s face. 

jeno took the picture. it was the day minhyung finally confessed to donghyuck, with a off-key rendition of billie jean and a huge sunflower, equipped with a bashful smile. he had stuttered his way through the entire conversation, and minhyung remembers the way his heart dropped when donghyuck shook his head and called him an idiot. minhyung was about to walk away and sulk at home, but donghyuck, that sneaky ass, had cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss, eliciting a squeal from the bushes. 

(it was jaemin.) 

after the whole ordeal, jeno materialised in front of the two boys, eyes in that signature crescent smile. minhyung had shyly handed his phone over to jeno, softly asking him to take a picture of them. 

the reason minhyung likes the picture so much is that donghyuck looks so positively happy, truly happy in it, smiling so brightly, and it’s all because of him, lee minhyung. the sight of the photo never fails to make him smiles fondly. another reason is that minhyung’s gaze upon donghyuck is so soft, so filled with love and warmth directed at the sun-kissed boy. 

“this is nice.” donghyuck presses the heart below a picture. “i’ve taught you well, markie.” 

minhyung just hums back in response, arms circling around donghyuck’s waist lightly. he places a kiss on the crown of the boy’s head, resting his chin there. closing his eyes again, donghyuck locks minhyung’s phone and leaves it on the bedside table. 

although the sun outside is already beginning to settle, minhyung knows that the light of his life is still here, nestled in his arms, and he is forever thankful for that.

* * *

another time is when they’re in the diner near school, scarfing down breakfast together with jeno, jaemin and renjun. jisung and chenle have long left the diner, their schooling hours starting earlier than the older boys. 

donghyuck is opposite mark, gazing lovingly at the stack of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup placed in front of him. minhyung snorts at the love-struck expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“stop looking at your food like it’s your signed michael jackson off ebay,” renjun rolls his eyes, shoving donghyuck’s shoulder. “hyung looks like he’s about to kill the pancakes to get your attention,” he gestures to minhyung off-handedly.

minhyung splutters, eyes darting back to his own waffles. donghyuck just throws his head back and laughs loudly, reminding minhyung of pink-tinted and watermelon-filled summers, everything good in the world. donghyuck’s eyes are creased and happiness spills out his mouth like windchimes, making the rest of the diner occupants glance their way. 

“ah, you’re so cute,” donghyuck coos, reaching forward to lace his fingers through minhyung’s, making the other blush even more. 

(jaemin fake gags beside minhyung, but joke’s on him, he’s the one who gets pouty when renjun and jeno don’t cuddle with him.) 

“c’mon, eat. we have to go to school,” minhyung softly reminds donghyuck, who perks up and digs into his pancakes, one hand still entwined with minhyung’s. 

the five of them walk to school together, feet bouncing slightly on the pavement as they pass by the shophouses. 

donghyuck and minhyung are holding hands, trailing a little bit behind the other three. donghyuck swings their hands lightly, smiling when he feels the breeze hit their intertwined palms. 

suddenly, donghyuck lets out a small gasp, eyes fixated at a poster at the convenience store. minhyung stills, turning his head to look. 

_oh._

stuck on the glass window of the local 7/11 is a poster proudly displaying the new slushie flavour - strawberry mango. they just happen to be donghyuck’s favourite fruits, the boy never failing to scarf down any food coming with the flavour. 

“markieeee,” donghyuck tugs on minhyung’s sleeve, making the latter roll his eyes knowingly. 

wordlessly, minhyung drags donghyuck through the doors, guiding them to the slushie machine. “five minutes, hyuck,” he reminds donghyuck.

soon enough, donghyuck and minhyung are back on the streets again, still holding hands, but this time, donghyuck’s hand is holding a condensation coated plastic cup with swirls of pink and yellow inside. he drinks the slushie with loud slurps, sighing in contentment when he feels the cold ice slide down his throat. 

donghyuck tips the cup at minhyung. “want some?” 

minhyung shakes his head, “it’s yours, hyuck. i know how much you love the flavour.” 

“but i love you more,” donghyuck cheekily replies, the only hint of embarrassment evident on the creeping blush on his neck. 

minhyung’s eyes widen comically, and he looks away quickly. he clears his throat. “we gotta get to school now,” he mutters, tugging their intertwined hands and walking faster. 

donghyuck just grins from behind him -minhyung can practically feel the smugness- and lets out another laugh. “ah, markie. you’re so cute,” he coos, laughing even more when minhyung’s ears turn scarlet. 

ice cold lips touch minhyung’s cheek in quick success. finally, minhyung can’t handle it anymore and stops his footsteps abruptly. donghyuck, startled by the sudden halt, crashes into his chest, slushie thankfully still outstreched in his hand and far away from minhyung’s shirt. 

“you idiot,” minhyung whispers. “if you wanted me to give you a kiss, you could have just asked.” 

all donghyuck does is reply, “what’s the fun in that?” and the smile on his face is too beautiful for minhyung’s brain to comprehend and the elder just meets his lips with donghyuck’s. 

donghyuck tastes like strawberry mango and maple syrup, sweet like the boy himself. minhyung pulls away just as quickly, smirking when he sees donghyuck’s pink cheeks. it’s a rare occasion for minhyung to actually make donghyuck embarrassed, and whenever it works, minhyung just gloats in silent victory. 

“let’s go, hyuck.” minhyung pulls their locked hands behind him, walking to the direction of their school. 

donghyuck’s silence and loud slurps make minhyung smile.

* * *

“but i don’t wanna go to the stupid family reunion,” donghyuck pouts. “my homophobic grandma’s gonna be there and i’ve had enough of her calling me _that_ word.” 

minhyung frowns. “hyuck-ah,” he murmurs, running his fingers through donghyuck’s fresh brown curls. “you mother already told me your grandma isn’t going this year cus she’s on a trip to europe.” 

donghyuck brightens immediately, mouth breaking into a grin. he flops into minhyung’s lap, throwing his arms around his neck. “thank god then,” he says, burying his head into the crook of minhyung’s neck. 

“are you going to canada this year?” donghyuck’s voice is muffled against minhyung’s sweater. 

minhyung nods, “yea. johnny’s already there so we’re definitely gonna stay for a longer time. we’ve missed him.” he smiles. 

“m’ gonna miss you,” donghyuck whispers. 

minhyung’s smile grows even bigger, and he wraps his arms around donghyuck’s waist, kissing his jaw. “the feeling is mutual,” he mumbles against the other’s lips. 

donghyuck rolls his eyes, but minhyung can feel the hear off his cheeks radiating and he smirks. he still can’t believe lee donghyuck is his boyfriend. kind, talented, smart, beautiful lee donghyuck is in love with him out of all the people in the world. lee donghyuck chose him amongst the throng of willing pursuiters he had. the very thought of it makes minhyung’s heart flutter. 

“thinking of me already?” donghyuck teases. 

“why me?” is the question that flies out of minhyung’s mouth immediately. he doesn’t regret it. 

“huh?” 

“why me? out of everyone?” minhyung asks again, inching forward. 

donghyuck looks so flustered, the oversized hoodie on him making him look even smaller. the eyeshadow behind his eyelids catches the light of minhyung’s lamp, and it glitters in the dimness. pretty, minhyung thinks. 

minhyung hooks a finger under donghyuck’s chin, making the younger look up at him. the blush on donghyuck’s cheeks pinken even more.

“i chose you because, well, you’re _you_. you’re lee minhyung, kind, always ready to drop everything and help anyone. you’re smart, you don’t have to try too hard to get good results but at the same time you do, you study so hard and you deserve the grades you get. you’re also fucking adorable, if you haven’t noticed, especially when your nose scrunches up when you laugh.” 

donghyuck pauses. “but most importantly, i chose you because i knew that you were the one. you’ve seen me at my worst, crying and midst of an anxiety attack, during my bouts of exam stress, yet you didn’t run away. no, you stuck by me and helped me, calmed me down. and i knew, i would never love someone more the way i love you now.” 

minhyung’s eyes widen, and the finger underneath donghyuck’s chin drops. “god, i love you so fucking much, you have no idea,” minhyung breathes out, leaning forward to kiss donghyuck on the lips. 

donghyuck reciprocates immediately, lips moulding to fit his. his lips are soft, tinged with strawberry chapstick, and it’s so _donghyuck_ that minhyung feels his heart soften even more for the boy in front of him. 

it’s donghyuck who pulls away first, resting his forehead on minhyung’s, smiling. “i’d love to make out with you right now, but my relatives are coming over and i really don’t want them to think i’ve been kissing someone,” he says, breath fanning minhyung’s face. 

minhyung chuckles. he rest his hands on donghyuck thighs, laying his head on top of his shoulder. “you’re so beautiful, hyuck-ah,” he whispers. 

“thanks, mark lee,” donghyuck pronounces his english name with an exaggerated accent, and minhyung smiles. 

with donghyuck in his arms and him singing an old pop song softly, minhyung thinks he can conquer the world.

* * *

there are times when donghyuck feels like the world is so unfair, but there are moments that he feels like maybe life isn’t that horrible. 

it’s when minhyung shows up at his house after school, contacts off and wearing those stupid round glasses that make him look so cute. it’s that grin on his face when he greets donghyuck, pulling him in for a kiss. it’s also when donghyuck realises minhyung is wearing his basketball team sweatshirt, the one with the faded logo and soft material. 

minhyung always comes over to his on fridays to help him with homework, because his boyfriend just happens to rank in the top 5 every single year. infuriating really, donghyuck reckons. 

“hydrophobic, hyuck. it’s hydrophobic for the non-polar heads,” minhyung corrects him, circling the part on his textbook, marking a star next to it. “remember to revise it later, alright?”

donghyuck nods. “you have basketball tonight?” he balances his chin into his palm. 

“yea,” minhyung sighs. “play-offs is next week and coach is pushing us harder than ever.” 

donghyuck frowns and scoots his chair to beside minhyung. he cups minhyung’s cheeks in his hands, making the elder look at him. “hey, markie. you can do this. you’re my mark lee, you can do anything. and i’ll always be here for you.” 

minhyung smiles softly, lips pecking donghyuck’s forehead. “i know, duckie. thank you.” 

minhyung’s eyes lighten up at a thought and donghyuck looks at him puzzled. minhyung grins, “you wanna come to one of the games? i bet jaemin and renjun would go with you since jeno’s on the team too.” 

donghyuck’s mouth falls open slightly, and his heart quickens at the thought of seeing his boyfriend in all his sweaty, athletic glory, hair wet and slicked back. “i-uh-haha-i wouldn’t mind,” donghyuck fiddles with the hem of his hoodie. 

“perfect! i’ll give you my team shirt to wear in the crowd,” the smile on minhyung’s face is so bright it hurts. 

“now, come on. phospholipid bilayer, hyuck,” minhyung turns back to the textbook in front of them. 

groaning, donghyuck places his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. as he talks, donghyuck’s breath fans minhyung’s neck. “i hate biology.” 

minhyung rolls his eyes, “hate it or not, you still have to pass it. hyuck, you’re smart. you can do this.” he pokes donghyuck’s cheeks. 

academics aren’t donghyuck’s strength. no, he isn’t horrible at it, it’s just not his cup of tea. he much prefers the calmness in art, colours cohesive to make a painting. he doesn’t like studying per se, but a cute boyfriend makes it more bearable. 

“fine,” donghyuck groans. 

“that’s my boy,” minhyung grins, running his fingers through donghyuck’s hair. 

“so, the bilayer is mainly composed of phospholipids and proteins, according to the mosaic-“ 

minhyung drones on and on, donghyuck absorbing information bit by bit slowly. he already feels his eyes start to give out, his line on vision decreasing as minhyung flips the pages. just as he’s about to face-palm the desk, minhyung touches him on the cheek, ice cold fingers startling him. 

“sleepy?” minhyung asks. 

donghyuck hums back in response, head bobbing up and down slightly. he lays his head on top of minhyung’s chest, mumbling, “s’ tired from school. maths was hard.” 

minhyung stifles a laugh. “go take a nap, hyuck. i’ll be right here.” he tugs his boyfriend to his bed, letting out a breathy chuckle when donghyuck flops onto the bed weakly. 

“sleep well, duckie,” minhyung pecks donghyuck’s forehead and cheek. “i’ll be right beside you.” 

and donghyuck wakes up to minhyung sitting on the floor, donghyuck’s biology notebook sprawled out in front of him. on the pages, is minhyung’s neat handwriting and diagrams, with cute little stars next to each important part. 

while donghyuck is minhyung’s sun, minhyung is donghyuck’s very own small galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](http://twitter.com/yukhords)   
> 


End file.
